kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Margaret Fangire
Margaret Fangire is the deuteragonist in Kamen Rider: Fang's Embrace. The sole female child of the Fangire family, Margaret is well-versed in both battle tactics and diplomacy, and acts as the de-facto clan advisor. When needed, she (and her siblings) can enter combat as the Fang Rider. Personality Margaret is a very organized individual. Always a new strategy or objective in mind, she is a constant thinker. This has caused her to develop a pessimistic diplomatic mindset. This makes it easy for her to make decisions on the fly and talk to people effectively. Bizarrely, her personality performs a complete 180 in combat. Margaret displays a bold, almost gleeful lust for fisticuffs and is an extremely aggressive enemy. Coupling this with her child-like features results in an individual constantly striving for what she wants, which is usually for the best. Appearance Outwardly, Margaret stands at 3'9. She possesses the physical appearance of a seven-year old child; with long blonde hair, Caucasian skin, and a mild frame. Fang Rider To transform into the Fang Rider, Margaret summons the Fangire bat familiar Shroud, which bites into her neck, infusing her with the magic that allows her body to don the Fang Rider armor. (which Shroud himself fuses into) Due to her small physical stature, Margaret requires slightly more magic to transform than her siblings do, (As her body is physically aged to one appropriate for the suit upon transformation) though the cost is negligible. The Fang Rider is a form that primarily fights up-close. As all siblings of the Fangire clan have received martial arts training since birth (or conversion), the Fang Rider mostly relies on hand-to-hand combat. This makes the Fang Rider a deadly enemy to enter a fist-fight with, as they can evade and attack at a moment's notice. The Fang Rider helmet also heightens the clan member's already-innate night-vision, extending it's range. The Fang Rider, having direct access to the Fangire Clan's pool of magic, can summon special whistles known as Notes, which are used to bond the clan's elemental familiars to the Fang Rider's arsenal for different combat situations. Margaret herself prefers using the Familiars in battle and thus uses Fang Form the least of the siblings. - Gust Fang= Gust Fang When the Wind Note is inserted into the Fang Belt, the Wind Familiar is bound to the Fang Rider. During this period, the Fang Rider gains the blue Cobalt armor as well as the Gale Shredder sword. The Fang Rider sees a subtle increase in both strength and speed while in this mode. The different siblings apply their various sword-styles in combat when assuming Gust Fang. Margaret holds the Gale Shredder with two hands, wielding it like a claymore. The Fang Rider also has the ability to mildly control the forces of wind when assuming Gust Fang. They can increase the speed of blowing wind, as well as release gust shockwaves from the Gale Shredder. The Fang Rider can destroy an enemy using the Thousand Twister finishing move, which sees the Fang Rider fire many gusts of wind from the Gale Shredder. While the enemy is immobilized,the Fang Rider jumps into the now raging tornado and delivers a Rider Kick to the enemy in the eye of the storm. - Wave Fang= Wave Fang When the Aqua Note is inserted into the Fang Belt, the Water Familiar is bound to the Fang Rider. When using the powers of the Water Familiar, the Fang Rider gains the green Emerald armor and the Bubble Blaster gun, a long-ranged one-handed gun that can shoot pressurized water-bullets at an enemy. Wave Fang is designed around accuracy and precise targetting. Where the Fang Rider loses in strength, they gain in maximum speed and reaction times; enhancing their already vampiric reflexes. Margaret prefers this form to the others, and it's implied that the Water Familiar was a direct gift to her from the Aquans clan a century prior. Water Fang also possesses the ability to mildly control most forms of water, allowing the Fang Rider to form rudimentary water constructs with a free hand or, if necessary, control the flow of pouring rain. Only Margaret has demonstrated rain-controlling abilities so far. The Fang Rider can destroy an enemy using the Terror Tide finishing move, which involves shooting a massive fang-shaped tidal wave from the Bubble Blaster that "bites" onto the enemy, crushing them under massive water pressure. - Stone Fang= Stone Fang When the Earth Note is inserted into the Fang Belt, the Stone Familiar is bound to the Fang Rider. The powers of the Stone Familiar grant the Fang Rider the purple Topaz armor and the Ground Splitter, a massive hammer that can smash almost anything with amazing force. The Fang Rider's speed takes a dip, but in exchange they gain the highest physical strength of the Familiar Forms. Hand-to-hand, the Fang Rider can overpower most enemies thanks to the gauntlets that amplify their punches. Stone Fang also possesses the ability to cause minor earthquakes when a free hand touches a rocky surface. They can also toss up a mound of dirt to act as a two-second shield when necessary. The Fang Rider can destroy an enemy using the Tectonic Crusher finishing move, which involves the Fang Rider opening up a chasm in the earth that traps the enemy, allowing them to smash the enemy with a powered-up Ground Splitter slam, that caves them in, crushing them. - Amalgam Fang= Amalgam Fang In dire straits, a sibling of the Fangire clan can summon all three Familiars at once, inserting all three Notes into the Fang Belt to become Amalgam Fang. For every sibling but Tal, this is the Fang Rider's strongest form. When assuming Amalgam Fang, the Fang Rider has access to every elemental weapon at all times, at no ability cost. As such, the Fang Rider is equipped for all situations and can handle almost any opponent. However, the Amalgam Fang formation has a fatal flaw: It is temporary. Due to the Fangire siblings' still-developing magical powers, their bodies can only handle the full extent of the clan's power for about five minutes before it begins eating their bodies away. As such, it is a last-resort form only. The Fang Rider can destroy an enemy with the Fangire Slicer finishing move, which involves the Fang Rider releasing a symbol of the Fangre famil crest, which seals the enemy in place for a final Gale Shredder stab infused with energy from all three Familiars. }} Trivia * The idea of Margaret as an aging vampire with a child's physical body was in spired by the character Babette from The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim. Category:Supporting Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Female Riders Category:Antiheroes